


Say That You’ll Stay

by Teeneedratini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, late night drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeneedratini/pseuds/Teeneedratini
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go on a late night drive together.Just fluff! :D





	Say That You’ll Stay

"This night is winding down but  
Time means nothing,  
As always at this hour  
Time means nothing,  
One final final round cause  
Time means nothing,  
Say that you'll stay"

After Hours - We Are Scientists

 

It took a great deal of effort for Crowley to restrain himself as he navigated the dark country roads. They were made for it, and it was the perfect time. No one was out. What was visible of the moon, just a thin crescent at this time of the month, hung high in the midnight sky. 

But restrain himself he did. He didn’t want this drive to end.

It was quiet in the Bentley, but not uncomfortable. There were no Queen songs being played, no roar of the engine. No distractions, and nowhere to hide. For the first time in his life however, Crowley was okay with that. He glanced to the passengers seat to study the face of his companion. Aziraphale was silent, and his eyes were closed. Crowley knew he wasn’t asleep, but taking in the moment, just like he was. 

What moonlight there was seemed to frolic and play in Aziraphale’s blonde hair, accenting every curl. Aziraphale was usually so nervous, resulting either from the situation they had found themselves in, or terrified by Crowley’s driving habits. Thank you to Crowley’s efforts to slow down, and their newfound freedom, Aziraphale was finally able to fully relax.

The past 11 years had been such a pain, and there were times when both thought they’d lost one another. But they’d made it. They were safe. They were together.

With his signature coolness, Crowley reached out, and took Aziraphale’s hand, and squeezed it. Even though his eyes remained on the road, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as Aziraphale squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Reconsdaughter for proofreading and encouraging me to get over my fear of posting.
> 
> And a thank you to everyone for the kind comments on my other fic. I'm having so much fun writing fluff about these two.
> 
> I really appreciate your comments, good or bad!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at: https://teeniidratini.tumblr.com


End file.
